Ignorancia
by inupis
Summary: "Por primera vez había hecho un amigo […] luego de un par de meses, no nos volvimos a ver". Ichigo tiene un pasado agridulce, con repercusiones en un presente complicado… todo mejoraría quizá si tan solo no viviera en la ignorancia.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola!, espero les guste este "proyecto" que comienzo… no diré nada, solo lean =)

Bleach es de Tite Kubo, esta historia la he inventado yo y… (_miauuuuu, miauuuu_), ok, y Ellie no ha parado de querer escribir también, me ha interrumpido el 60% de las veces que he estado escribiendo aquí, terminando en que el prólogo fuese escrito en un 30% a una sola mano (se acostó entre el note y yo, apoderándose de mi brazo izquierdo).

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Quizá lo importante sea decir las cosas desde el principio. Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, soy un niño… exacto, mi nombre no viene significando realmente fresa, aunque se escriba igual; significa "ángel protector"… o al menos eso dijo mi padre. ¿Mi edad?, ah, claro, poco más de nueve años. Tengo ojos castaños con tendencia al tono dorado, siempre ando con el ceño fruncido porque sí y, lo más importante, mi color de cabello es naranja._

_Muchas veces he peleado con otros niños por eso. Sencillamente mi cabello no es algo que veas todos los días._

_-Ichigo, ¿a dónde vas? –acababa de abrir la puerta de casa, iba vestido con mi polerón favorito, con bolsillo tipo canguro, y unos shorts. _

_-Voy al parque a ver cómo están Yuzu y Karin. –Tengo dos hermanas mellizas, son menor que yo por dos años. Papá asintió, él se quedaba preparando la cena mientras yo iba por mis hermanas. Si no hubiera sido por mi tarea, sencillamente no las habría dejado solas._

_Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, estábamos en otoño. Había muchas hojas esparcidas por el suelo y una brisa suave que movía los cables de los postes. Estaba muy tranquilo y el pequeño parque estaba muy cerca, no tardé ni veinte minutos en llegar ahí y localizar a mis hermanas._

_-¡Ichi-nii! –Karin me hizo un gesto desde una cúpula enfierrada, con su gorra roja, se la había regalado hacia no mucho luego de que ganase un partido importante, me costó gran parte de la poca mesada que papá me daba._

_-¡Onii-chan! –Yuzu estaba tratando de treparse a la cúspide, desde donde Karin saludaba sentada sin problemas y con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_-Karin, ¿no crees que es peligroso? –avancé hacia ellas y Yuzu me hacía pucheros porque no alcanzaba a subir._

_-Solo es un juego Ichi-nii, no va a pasarme nada. _

_-Baja ya de ahí, ya vamos a cenar. –Yuzu corrió hacia mí sonriendo, por su parte Karin comenzó a bajarse cuidadosamente, pero en determinado momento resbaló un peldaño y casi cae._

_Corrí hacia ella, pero ya había logrado estabilizarse, aunque su gorra había caído y, transportada por una fuerte ráfaga de viento, quedó a unos metros de nosotros._

_-¿Estás bien? –nadie de nosotros se preocupó por la gorra. Karin solo asintió mientras su rostro sorprendido daba paso a la suficiencia nuevamente._

_-Todo bien, te dije que podía cuidarme sola, ¿verdad? –sin evitarlo le sonreí también. Yuzu, que se había asustado y aferrado a mi ropa, ahora se había dirigido a Karin con lágrimas en los ojos y le reclamaba por la imprudencia._

_Ayudé a mi hermana a bajar los últimos peldaños._

_-Basta Ichi-nii, dije que podía hacerlo sola –por más que reclamó, igual la terminé por bajar._

_-Bien, ahora a casa. –Karin se soltó de mi agarre y se dirigió a buscar su gorra, pero antes de que llegara a ella un grupo de seis niños la cogió, admirándola con detalle. _

_-Oigan, eso es mío. –dijo mi hermana valientemente. Supe de inmediato que eso no tenía buena pinta, así que me acerqué rápidamente a ella._

_-¿A sí?, ¿quién lo dice? –comentó el que parecía mayor, quizá tenía doce o trece años… se veía grande. Se puso la gorra de Karin. _

_-¡Quítatela!, ¡vas a ensuciarla! –mi hermana detestaba que tocaran sus cosas, pero era la primera vez que la veía furiosa. El chico sonrió con suficiencia, ignorándola. _

_-El que la encuentra, se la queda. –comentó otro del grupo. Karin se enfureció más y, luego de patear el suelo y gruñir, los miró amenazadoramente, volviendo a ser ignorada._

_-¡Es mía! –gritó ya harta y sin más se tiró encima del chico para quitarle la gorra._

_-¡Oye!, ¡ahh! –Karin lo golpeó y le tiró de los asquerosos cabellos lacios negros que el chico tenía, para luego arrebatarle la gorra que le había regalado. _

_Los otros niños no dudaron y quisieron tirarse a atacar a mi hermana, pero apenas uno levantó una mano, yo ya lo había golpeado antes de que la alcanzara a rozar._

_-¡Karin!, ¡llévate a Yuzu, corre! –sabía que no estábamos en condición de ganar nosotros dos contra esos seis niños. No solo eran más grandes, había uno que parecía muy fuerte._

_-¡P-pero Ichi-nii! –los niños socorrían a los dos heridos y no tardaron en prepararse para pegarnos. No había nadie más en la plaza, Yuzu estaba temblando y a instantes de llorar. Le dirigí una mirada seria a mi hermana y comprendió al instante que no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Sin decir más, echó a correr en dirección a Yuzu y trató de sacarla del lugar._

_-¡Oye mocosa!, ¡vuelve aquí! –gritó el niño que tenía ahora desordenados los cabellos y parecía el mayor. -¡atrápenla! –le ordenó a otros dos niños._

_Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, decidí tirarme contra uno de los que iban a ir por Karin. Le di el puñetazo más fuerte que había dado en mi vida, los nudillos me quedaron doliendo a horrores._

_-¡Primero tienen que vencerme, tarados abusones! –les grité, tratando de sonar lo más seguro e intimidante posible. El niño al que le había dado el puñetazo estaba en el suelo cogiéndose la mejilla y aguantando las ganas de llorar con una cara muy roja._

_Antes de asimilar otra cosa, el que parecía más fuerte me dio un puñetazo en la cara y me tiró al piso. En cuantos pude levantarme observé que si me quedaba en el lugar, lo más probable sería que me vencieran de inmediato y alcanzaran a mis hermanas, después de todo, Yuzu no corría._

_Con un grito de guerra, me tiré sobre el que me había pegado y lo tacleé, había una pequeña colina junto a donde estábamos y ambos rodamos por el piso hasta llegar un poco más lejos. Los otros niños corrieron hacia nosotros, dispuestos a darme una paliza. Traté de levantarme y alejarme un poco más, pero uno de los niños, que era el más gordo, se tiró sobre mí y me hizo tropezar._

_Ya en el suelo, los seis comenzaron a patearme y pegarme._

_Dolía… pero al menos mis hermanas estaban bien._

_-¡Hey! –de pronto oí una voz algo ruda, los niños dejaron de golpearme y yo traté de levantarme y recuperar aire._

_Tenía un ojo hinchado y salía un pequeño chorro de sangre de mi nariz, pero pude notar claramente como un chico algo delgado y pequeño, quizá de mi edad, se arrojaba desde la cima de la colina y aterrizaba sobre el más fuerte, dándole una tremenda patada producto de la fuerza con que caía desde arriba._

_El niño golpeado quedó tirado en el piso y no volvió a levantarse._

_-¡¿Qué clase de cobardes son?! –gritó nuevamente con voz ruda, interponiéndose entre los otros cinco y yo. Al fin pude levantarme y los niños miraron con sorpresa ahora al niño imprevisto -¡No deberían golpear a un niño débil solo porque pueden!_

_Los otros niños se cuestionaban entre sí qué hacer, pero uno de ellos me vio y se rió. Eso hirió mi orgullo._

_-Oye… -sin pensarlo siquiera, puse mi mano en el hombro del niño de cabello negro un poco más corto de lo que lo tenía Karin. También usaba una gorra._

_El niño volteó, no pude notar su expresión y tampoco me importó, simplemente le di un puñetazo en la mejilla._

_-¡No soy ningún debilucho!, ¡que te quede claro! –el niño estaba en el suelo y abrió enormemente sus ojos violeta, sin lograr asimilar lo sucedido. Pero luego sonrió y se levantó._

_-¡Mira quién lo dice, un niñato que estaba perdiendo una pelea! –se levantó muy rápido y me dio un puñetazo en respuesta, me tambalee, no fue tan fuerte como pensé, pero igual había sido lo bastante como para hacerme retroceder._

_-¿Qué rayos? –los niños se miraron entre ellos, curiosos, mas el mayor se enfadó._

_-¡Hey imbéciles!, ¡no se olviden de nosotros! –gritó el niño mayor, arrojándose a pelear contra el niño de cabello negro. Así entonces ambos, el niño de pelo negro y yo, nos pusimos a repartir golpes y esquivar algunos, reduciendo poco a poco la diferencia numérica._

_Esa fue la primera vez en mi vida en que alguien más peleaba conmigo, en que tenía alguien que cuidaba de mi espalda al tiempo que yo de la suya… por primera vez había hecho un amigo._

_-¡Ganamos! –rió alegremente a mi lado el chico de cabello negro. Ambos estábamos tirados en el piso, completamente agotados, pero los otros habían huido a sus casas. No pude evitar sonreír como hace un tiempo no hacía, me sentía bien y vivo._

_-Oye… ¿cómo debería llamarte? –pasamos un rato en silencio, tratando de respirar un poco y calmarnos. Me dolían las manos y la cara, seguro papá iba a darme el reto de la vida cuando volviera a casa. Ya creo que pasaba de la hora de la cena._

_-Hmm… puedes decirme Ru –dijo volteando la cara al costado opuesto en que yo estaba._

_-Bueno, entonces puedes decirme… eh… chigo –fue lo único que se me ocurrió, no tenía un apodo ni nada, pero los amigos se dan apodos, ¿no? –Oye, peleas bien. –la verdad, salvo mi puñetazo en su cara, no había visto que recibiera algún golpe en el rostro. El chico volteó la vista a mí y me sonrió enormemente, por un momento me pareció que su sonrisa era muy linda, pero de inmediato lo aparté de mi mente._

_-Tú tampoco peleas tan mal, imitador de delincuente._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-¿Por qué te teñiste el cabello de ese color? –al instante levanté una de mis manos y cogí una hebra de mi cabello._

_-Es natural… mamá tenía un color similar, es herencia de ella._

_-Ya veo… imagino que ganas peleas por él- Yo solo asentí en silencio, ambos sabíamos que no me lo teñiría así supiera que moriría por su color. Mi cabello era uno de los pocos lazos con mi madre -Bueno, si no me voy ahora, me van a castigar. –se levantó al poco. _

_Sus pantalones de jeans holgados estaban con enormes manchas de pasto y tierra, sus zapatillas eran anchas y su camiseta también era holgada. Parecía vestir con ropa algo más grande que de su talla y muy masculina, pero sus pequeñas manos y la piel algo clara le quitaban un poco de masculinidad a su apariencia. Subió a gatas, sin importarle manchar más su pantalón, y cogió de arriba una chaqueta de cuero negro con un gorro de orillas de ese tipo de pelo raro sintético que abriga mucho. Me sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano._

_-¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana por aquí, Chigo? –yo solo asentí sonriéndole._

_Luego de un par de meses jugando, no nos volvimos a ver. _

* * *

¿Raro?, este es un prólogo algo curioso, pero así comenzará esta historia. El próximo capítulo es un salto en el tiempo a la edad de instituto…

El otro día andaba preguntándome tonterías (para variar) y entre ellas surgió una duda: _Inu-chan, ¿qué hace la gente de tu edad? _Y me di cuenta que a mi edad, algunos ya tenían casi lista su vida (qué triste!, me siento vieja!... ok, no, en realidad aún no asumo que tengo 22). Así como a mi edad, la gente ya trabaja, algunos están casados, otros tienen hijos, otros son nº1 en ranking ATP (Djokovic tiene un año y dos días más que yo, pero da lo mismo) y etc… incluso los futbolistas y demás deportistas ya están en el clímax de su carrera (me hubiera gustado ser deportista, pero no había $ para eso). Y entonces… vi que daban la una de la tarde y fui a preparar el almuerzo para mi hermano menor.

¿?

¡Se cuidan! (¡y dejen review!)

Byeeee


	2. Tú y yo

Holas, como prometí actualizando (lo dije en el perfil). Actualizaré de ahora en adelante todos los viernes por la tarde o sábados, a menos que algo se presente…

**firewolf13:** ¿qué cosa es haganai?, lamento informarte que no la conozco y, sea lo que sea, si tiene un principio parecido al fic, en verdad fue sin intención… T-T no tengo intención de imitar nada. Creo que, de ser semejante, ahora deberías ver que no es lo mismo (este cap estaba escrito antes de subir el prólogo).

**IchiRuki009:** ¡Hola!, bueno… la verdad eso tiene su propia explicación xD, pero se verá más adelante… unos dos o tres capis más adelante. Espero siga gustándote la historia cuando sigas leyendo y ojala comentes de nuevo, un gusto!

**Akisa:** ¡Oye!, si había actualizado… hace un par de semanas… pero en fin, tienes razón xD. Bueno, esta historia se actualizará (no, la actualizaré yo) los sábados o viernes por la tarde, según tenga o no internet. Sobre los otros fics, ahí van… lento, pero seguro. Ayer debí haber actualizado LMP al menos… un gusto volver a verte y gracias, sí, NO ESTAMOS VIEJAS! Tenemos cerca de ¾ partes de nuestra vida por delante, poco más o poco menos =D. Por cierto, NUNCA, pero nunca, nunca, me he olvidado de mis lectores, mucho menos de los que me dejan review :3

Gracias a los que comentaron este fic: **firewolf13, Meikyo Natsume, 00Katari-Hikari-Chan00, Kotsuki Kurosaki,** **IchiRuki009,** **tsuki-chan0 o sofia ponceIR, Sakura-Jeka, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, ****Akisa, rukiasicc **y **rukiakuran****. **En verdad gracias por sus comentarios, cada uno me anima mucho a seguir :3

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama, humildemente he raptado a sus personajes para hacer con ellos lo que me plazca y no los planeo devolver pronto xD.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **Tú y yo

-Kurosaki –una voz muy masculina y agresiva se hacía oír por sobre el incesante _pum, pum_ del boteo de balones de los deportistas que en aquel gimnasio se encontraban.

-Oye, zanahoria… -susurrando, un joven le propinaba codazos a su compañero que parecía abstraído mientras boteaba el balón y lanzaba luego.

-¿Eh? –un joven de naranjas cabellos recién prestaba atención al joven de rojos cabellos junto a él. -¿Qué? –el pelirrojo se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al maestro.

-Kurosaki, las niñas no entran en mi equipo –el maestro, enfurecido, hablaba despectivamente. Se había acercado a su estudiante de naranjas cabellos mientras el alumnado se movía en otra dirección, alejándose de la negra aura del maestro.

-S-sensee… ¿?

-Mira mocoso, no has encestado ninguna –ciertamente Ichigo no había encestado en el precalentamiento. –Aquí no se viene a pensar… ¡duelo! –el maestro era conocido por gustar de batirse en un duelo uno contra uno con sus mejores deportistas. Ichigo simplemente tragó duro mientras se posicionaba y el resto de sus compañeros se apartaba, uno de cabellos azules miraba desganado mientras se dirigía a las gradas.

Kenpachi, profesor encargado del equipo de baloncesto, cogió del cuello a uno de sus estudiantes y le entregó un balón y un silbato. El hombre de picudos y negros cabellos sonrió escalofriantemente mientras se ponía en el interior del círculo que delimitaba la mitad de la cancha. Ichigo lo imitó y se dispuso a tratar de alcanzar el balón al inicio del silbato, pero como lo supuso, con solo un topón del gigantesco hombre terminó en el suelo antes de que el balón alcanzara a tocar el suelo producto del bote que le daba Kenpachi.

-¿Hu?, ¿qué haces en el suelo? –preguntó con voz rasposa, arrastrando las palabras como si le sorprendiera. –Tch… si eras una basura habérmelo dicho… -Ichigo se levantó de inmediato algo indignado viendo como su profesor estaba detenido y boteaba el balón sugerentemente. –A ver si me sirves para calentar. –Ichigo se lanzó en un momento de aparente descuido de Kenpachi, pero cuando sus dedos parecían rozar el balón, el hombre con el dorso de la mano impulsó el balón hacia fuera mientras, antes de que se escapara de la misma, realizó un giro, ingresándola nuevamente pero por debajo del embiste de Ichigo para dirigirla a su otra mano.

Ichigo alcanzó a frenar su movimiento y se posicionó frente al de picudos cabellos, muy atento al movimiento de sus brazos. Kenpachi comenzó a botear la pelota paseándola entre sus piernas sin dificultad al tiempo que hacía amagues para evitar los intentos de robar el balón de Ichigo.

-Más que mirar los brazos, ¡no olvides mirar el rostro de tu oponente y el balón! –dijo Kenpachi cuando le lanzó abruptamente el balón a Ichigo, golpeándolo en el rostro. Algunos alumnos reclutados recientemente se asustaron, otros ya estaban acostumbrados e impidieron los intentos de ayuda de otros alumnos, sabían que eso en vez de ayudar empeoraría la situación.

Ichigo cayó al suelo producto del golpe y pudo observar como su maestro atrapaba el rebote del balón y se dirigía a encestar. Todavía peor, mirando hacia la gradería pudo observar como el jugador estrella coqueteaba con una chica de negros cabellos.

-Vamos niño, presta atención –luego de decirlo le lanzó el balón a Ichigo para que comenzara su partida. Ichigo estaba molesto, pero prefirió concentrarse en el partido y reanudó el juego. Durante el partido Ichigo pudo ver como el joven de rojos cabellos se dirigía igualmente a las gradas… él también era otro que estaba en los titulares. El resto de los alumnos ya calmados se encontraban en los costados de la cancha viendo el partido, que de agresivo había pasado a emocionante.

Kenpachi reía con cada canasta que Ichigo lograba encestar y con cada empujón que el joven propinaba válidamente. Los movimientos de Ichigo eran ciertamente más certeros por estar concentrado en no perder, pero su maestro ciertamente era difícil de vencer. Cuando finalmente se acabó el tiempo, Ichigo cayó agotado al suelo mientras su profesor reía y lanzaba con una mano el balón en dirección contraria, encestando.

-Jajajajaja, no era tan difícil encestar, jajajajaja –decía estruendosamente el pelopincho. El marcador había terminado 54 a 58, con victoria del profesor.– ¿Ah?… ¿qué hacen ahí sentados, idiotas? –luego de su emocionante encuentro recayó en la presencia del resto de sus alumnos, a quienes agobió hasta transcurrida la hora y media restante de la práctica.

·

-Maldición –se escuchó un golpe contra los azulejos de la pared de la ducha, Ichigo estaba frustrado por haber sido vencido pese a haber puesto todo de él y ver que Kenpachi no tenía mayor cansancio.

-Caramba Ichigo, tranquilo… Kenpachi aún es invencible, ni que fueras a ser el mejor en una semana o algo. –Ichigo no le prestó atención, estaba molesto por otro motivo además. –Aunque es un logro. Eres el tercero después de mi en soportar algo a la bestia que tenemos por maestro… sólo Grimmjow lo ha empatado. Y digamos que yo estuve a un punto… maldición, creí que le iba a ganar cuando al final viene y lanza un triple…

-… -Ichigo terminó de ducharse y salió a los vestidores topándose con Renji que ya estaba pronto a irse. Estaba molesto, molesto porque Kenpachi lo dejó muy mal… frente a la chica de las graderías.

-¿Están visibles las señoritas? –preguntó socarronamente Grimmjow ingresando a darse una ducha.

-Tch, tú no molestes, este baño es de hombres no de imbéciles acosadores frustrados.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Grimmjow se molestó e inmediatamente cogió por las solapas a Renji.

-Que eres un idiota… Rukia no te da ni bola. –Grimmjow lo arrojó hacia un lado dispuesto a golpearlo.

-Si no fueras su perrito faldero ahora mismo estaría suplicando por mí. –Renji solo rió y desvió la vista, dándole a entender que eso no pasaría ni en sus sueños. – Vas a llorar por entrometerte, pedazo de imbécil. –dijo escupiendo despectivamente las palabras.

-Ho, ¿en serio?, quiero verlo –Renji se puso en posición de pelea, pero antes de saberlo recibió un golpe directo en el rostro y otro en el estómago. Cayó hacia un lado nuevamente, chocando ahora con el falso montado para separar cada ducha. Escupió sangre de su boca a un costado mientras veía la sonrisa de suficiencia del peliazul.

-Ja, ¿no lo ves?, ya casi vas a llorar –Renji se levantó rápidamente y logró conectarle un golpe al mentón. –La niña sabe golpear… joderme mi cita y golpear mi rostro tiene un alto precio. –Grimmjow se tomó el mentón mientras lo movía un poco para luego lanzarse sobre Renji, entre los dos se golpeaban agarrados; las costillas y riñones recibían los golpes mientras Ichigo había tratado inútilmente de separarlos. El resto del alumnado comenzó a apoyar a uno y otro incitando golpes más brutales por parte de ambos, pero antes de que pudieran continuar entró Kenpachi por el alboroto.

-¡Sepárense!... tch... ocupen ese entusiasmo en la cancha tarados –cogió a ambos chicos por los brazos y los separó pensando en dirigirse a la enfermería -¡Ustedes! –les gritó a los demás deportistas –Más les vale que impidan cualquier enfrentamiento entre los jugadores, en especial si son los titulares… o barreré el piso con cada uno –dijo amenazadoramente mientras los miraba de costado con claras intenciones de matarlos uno por uno. Se retiró arrastrando a cada uno de los implicados mientras el resto de deportistas arreglaba el desastre.

Ichigo terminó de vestirse y salió luego, lo primero que hizo fue ver hacia las gradas, la chica que al inicio de la práctica se mantuvo presente como de costumbre, ya no estaba.

-Era de esperar… -se colgó el segundo bolso deportivo al hombro y se dirigió a la enfermería a ver como estaba su amigo. Al estar a unos pasos de llegar sólo escuchaba reclamos.

-Idiota, te he dicho que yo sola puedo con él… no te busques peleas innecesarias. –Renji sólo suspiraba y bufaba a cada reclamo, llegó el punto en que comenzó a burlarse de lo que la chica decía.

-No te busques peleas innecesarias, blablablá –Renji repitió burlescamente con una voz aguda fingida y en susurros, de alguna forma imaginando que Rukia _tal vez_ no le oiría.

-… -Rukia se mantuvo en silencio y estática unos segundos, pero luego sonrió malévolamente.

-¡Ah!, ay, ay, ¡ay! –Renji se quejó de dolor cuando Ichigo se paraba en el umbral a ver hacia adentro.

-¡Ponme atención! –una chica menuda de negros cabellos se encontraba vendando el costado del pelirrojo.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡sálvame de esta! –Renji suplicó lastimero mientras su dolor aumentaba con la presión extra que ejercía Rukia sobre las áreas afectadas, por las burlas que el pelirrojo hiciera anteriormente. Era una pésima idea burlarse de Rukia, en especial si estaba vendándote.

-Hola… -Ichigo ingresó, haciendo que Rukia lo notara luego de terminar de vendar a Renji. –Vine a traer tu bolso –le arrojó un bolso blanco con rayas rojas al pelirrojo junto al lugar donde se sentaba. –Hola, soy Ichigo Kurosaki –dijo dirigiéndose a la chica de ojos violetas que lo miraba curiosa.

-Rukia Kuchiki.

-… ¿Y la enfermera? –dijo preguntando lo obvio al no verla.

-Pues fue a tratar al otro idiota y como yo acompañaba a éste, me dejó a cargo –comentó molesta la chica mientras le aplicaba un ungüento en el rostro magullado al joven que seguía reclamando de dolor.

-¡Sé más delicada!, ¡duele, maldición!

-Eso te pasa por andarte metiendo en peleas cuándo nadie te llama.

-Tch… ese imbécil aún no entiende que no te importa… ¿cuándo crees que te deje tranquila?

-No lo sé, supongo que los monos son más lentos para entender. –dijo refiriéndose a Grimmjow.

-Oye… yo creo que deberías tener cuidado… Grimmjow no es de los que se contentan con un no, ni de los que se rinden cuando no tienen lo que quieren… -acotó Ichigo acercándose un poco a la chica.

-Oye Rukia… -Renji dejó sus bromas y sus quejidos para ponerse serio –hoy definitivamente no podré acompañarte…

-Eso es obvio Renji…

-Pero tienes que conseguir a alguien… y Arizawa ya se fue a casa.

-No seas paranoico, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Ichigo –Renji simplemente no le hizo caso. -¿Puedes acompañarla a su casa?

-¿Dónde vive?

-Oigan, ¡préstenme atención!, puedo irme sola. –Los jóvenes hablaban entre ellos mientras Rukia era vilmente ignorada.

-No hay problema, queda cerca de mi casa…

-Bien, porque Kuchiki-san se enojará si la ve llegar sola. –Rukia para ese entonces se había enojado tanto que decidió partir sola rumbo a casa. -¿Dónde está? –Ichigo miró en derredor con igual preocupación que el pelirrojo. -¡Maldición!

-Voy por ella, no te esfuerces o Kenpachi te matará. –salió corriendo, dejando a Renji algo dudoso.

El único motivo por el que Grimmjow se mantenía en esa escuela, pese a los problemas y el vandalismo que causaba, era por su sobresaliente talento en baloncesto. Además, por ser el chico malo y el mejor deportista, era bastante popular en el instituto y entre las chicas de ahí, estaba mal acostumbrado a que lo que quería lo tendría.

Ichigo, luego de convencerse que Rukia habría ido a su casa, trató de alcanzarla y corrió durante el camino, sin lograr verla por ninguna parte.

Cuando creyó que la chica ya habría llegado a su casa, escuchó risas y burlas masculinas en un callejón contiguo. Al acercarse pudo distinguir a la chica rodeada de un grupo de matones.

-Oye, preciosa, ¿por qué me rechazas siempre?, ¿te haces la difícil? –preguntó socarronamente Grimmjow, quien lideraba la pandilla de jóvenes. –eso hace que te desee más.

- ¿Cómo entiendes?, sé que eres tarado, pero no sabía que tanto –dijo burlonamente Rukia, expeliendo seguridad y ni gota de miedo.

-Bueno, ¿y tu perro faldero? Le tenía un pequeño recibimiento preparado junto con un obsequio… ¡ah!, cierto… le di un par de golpes y se fue a llorar… pero bueno, ahora que tu fiel perrito ha huido con la cola entre las patas podemos conversar más a gusto ¿no crees? –dijo acercándose mientras el resto de jóvenes también lo hacía y cerraba toda huída posible. Rukia miraba precavida a uno y otro en actitud defensiva.

-Realmente no sé qué tengas en la cabeza, pero acecharme con un grupo de matones no es, definitivamente, un buen paso para pedirme una cita. –Rukia sonrió socarronamente de lado.

Grimmjow la ignoró mientras avanzaba hacia ella con actitud felina. Rukia retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar con la pared, Grimmjow aprovechó para acorralarla y acortar aún más las distancias, poniendo ambos brazos a los lados del rostro de la chica.

-¿No estás asustada? –le preguntó con una mueca.

-Los imbéciles no me asustan. Ahora quítate, que apestas. –Rukia no hizo intento de moverse alguno, sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada desafiante y segura a Grimmjow.

Él sonrió satisfecho y cogió su rostro con una mano, preparándose para besarla a la fuerza. Rukia, previendo la situación, le dio un rodillazo con todas sus fuerzas en los genitales, haciéndolo caer y liberándola. La chica aprovechó de salir del rincón y tratar de huir, pero rápidamente fue rodeada por el resto de hombres, dispuestos a agredirla.

Cuando el primero le salto, logró conectar un golpe con el puño invertido a la boca del estómago, quitándole el aire y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Dos más se le acercaron, pero un tercero, antes de que ella lograra hacer algo, la cogió desprevenida por atrás y la levantó del suelo.

Rukia decidió preocuparse de sus agresores que tenía delante y, en cuánto se acercaron, logró brindarle una patada con giro lateral al costado del rostro al que tenía más cerca, pero el otro la golpeó en el abdomen. La chica se achicó en su captor, pero antes de que el mismo hombre pudiera golpearle el rostro, una patada lo arrojó a un costado y un golpe en el rostro a su captor logró liberarla.

Rukia cayó respirando agitadamente al suelo, viendo cómo el joven de naranjas cabellos que había visto en la enfermería acudía a su rescate.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó dándole la espalda, mirando al grupo de hombres que quedaba en pie. Rukia se levantó y se puso junto a él.

-Si… pero no debiste meterte… ahora Grimmjow la agarrará contigo…

-¿Y querías que viera como golpeaban a una chica? –en eso se oye un fuerte golpe, ellos estaban abstraídos conversando y no vieron cuando Grimmjow se acercó al joven que había golpeado a Rukia.

-¡Imbécil!, ¡no debiste golpearla! –había jalado al hombre cerca de su rostro y lo miraba fieramente, lo arrojó al suelo y le propinó unas cuantas patadas hasta verlo inconciente, escupió al suelo junto a él y volteó a mirar hacia Rukia –Preciosa, lamento esto, no debía pasar así –gruñó mientras se pasaba molesto la mano por el cabello y daba pasos acercándose -¿Quién es él? –preguntó al notar al joven de naranjas cabellos que se interpuso entre ambos -¿un nuevo perro faldero?

-Ichigo, déjalo, Grimmjow no va a dudar en golpearte… no podemos ganarles así…

-No importa…

-¡Pero tú…!

-¡Dije que no importa! –Grimmjow no estaba de acuerdo con verlos conversar tan de cerca y decidió que golpearía a Ichigo, algo le molestaba respecto a él y, como siempre se dejaba llevar por su instinto, solucionaría inmediatamente el problema.

-Desháganse del fluorescente. – Ichigo volvió a prestar atención adelante mientras sonreía con algo de nerviosismo.

-Bueno Rukia… ya ves que no importa, ya me metí en esto.

-¿Por qué?, ¿eres idiota? –preguntó la chica muy molesta junto a él, preparándose para dar pelea también.

-Nop, simplemente quiero proteger a la chica que me gusta –Rukia lo miró descolocada por un segundo… justo en el instante en que Ichigo se lanzó hacia delante a ingresar a la pelea…

* * *

Bien… ¿lo notaron?, sip, es casi exactamente el mismo capítulo que está en "De cómo se declara un Kurosaki", aunque algo editado. Pensarán, ¿y esta vaga no ha hecho nada desde entonces?, pues sí he hecho… dormí, comí, dormí otra vez, volví a comer, volví a dormir y así han pasado mis días… jajajajaja, no, también he hecho muchas _otras cosas_ entre medio, también escribir.

Buenop, se cuidan mucho… y despierten, desayunen, trabajen, almuercen, cenen, y vuelvan a dormir con el ichiruki! Jajajajajaja xD, bye!


	3. Donde estamos parados

Gracias por sus reviews, amo cada uno de sus comentarios: **rukiaKuran, jessy moon 15, Akisa, Sakura-Jeka, Basi, Kotsuki Kurosaki, ** **00Katari-Hikari-Chan00, ****Hotaru Saturn Black** y **Daku Chokoreto**

**Akisa:** D: que cruel... aunque me gusta tu honestidad :3 sobre cantidad, no estoy aún segura de cuántos caps, pero creo que serán más de los que piensas. Y sobre si comenzaré en el pasado este capítulo… pues… no! Jajajajajaja, ya verás, ya verás… solo lee y nada más xD, espero sigas comentando y te guste un poco más este capi, tu opinión me es muy valiosa ;)

**Basi:** ¡Hola!, amm… sí, sí, entiendo. No es como que yo quisiera algo de esas vidas ni nada por el estilo, solo estaba viendo cuánto me faltaba aún por recorrer y lo "pequeña" que aún soy para el resto del mundo :3. Pregunta ¿qué es tomodachi boku wa… etc? Ok, por alguna razón el prólogo parece parecerse a dos cosas que no conozco… ¡¿por qué?! *inupis golpea su cabeza contra el muro* ok… roger! xD (siempre quise decir eso). Jajajajajaja si, el final del cap pasado es muy, muy Ichigo (y sí, entendí perfectamente xD), para tu primera pregunta… xan, xan, xan, xaaaaaannn ya sabrás, ya sabrás xD, se responde en este capítulo. Sobre tu segunda pregunta… ¡wajajajajajajaa! ¡No te diré nada! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, hubiera preferido responderte por mp, pero ya sabes… ojala nos leamos de nuevo ¡disfruta del cap! byeeee =)

Los derechos de Bleach son míos!... ok, no… obviamente si fuera así sería millonaria y el ichiruki sería el pan de cada día xD jajajajaja bueno, obviamente Bleach es de Tite, espero que no le pase nada… porque he falsificado su testamento y heredaré los derechos de la serie! Ok, tampoco… pero vale soñar.

Cualquier duda, pregunten… responderé _sabia e ingeniosamente_ xD.

Pido perdón para los que se desganaron al ver que era el capítulo de "De cómo se declara un Kurosaki" que dije iba a hacer fic y nunca fue (hasta ahora), fue ese el motivo por el cual lo subí casi inmediatamente después del prólogo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **Donde estamos parados

Y… era de mañana, una muy tranquila. El brillo del sol reflejado caía en su rostro, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y comenzara a despertar.

-… ¡Rukia! –se sentó abruptamente en la cama y descubrió que era otro día, descubrió a su vez que tenía magulladuras.

-Oh, despertaste… -Rukia hacía ingreso por la puerta de la habitación en completa calma.

-¿Despertar?, ¿qué pasó?

-Pues que te desmayaste, idiota.

-Pero… ¿y cómo?, ¿estás bien? –él la miró realmente compungido, tratando de ver algún signo que denotara su estado.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien… para ser un vándalo, no peleas tan bien como creí. –se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, fingiendo molestia.

-Dejé las peleas hace un tiempo… y mi cabello es natural, no creas que me lo tiño.

-Lo sé –Rukia sonrió descruzándose de brazos. –Nii-sama quiere verte, voy a avisarle que despertaste –comentó mientras quería marcharse.

-¡Espera!, ¿qué pasó con ellos?, ¿dónde estamos? –Rukia entonces relató lo acontecido en la pequeña laguna mental del joven.

_Ichigo se preparó para pelear contra el grupo, teniendo a Rukia en su espalda. Tumbó al primero que se le puso por delante, pero a cambio su mano se resintió del golpe. No es que fuera un debilucho, pero hace un tiempo que no volvía a pelear… casi desde su infancia._

_En un instante, un chico con los nudillos cubiertos le propinó un par de golpes al encontrarlo distraído. Ichigo esquivó uno de los tantos y le brindó una potente patada al rostro, no por nada había entrenado un tiempo karate. Rukia se abalanzó sobre un chico con una vara metálica dispuesto a atacar a Ichigo por detrás, le dio una patada con salto al rostro y lo dejó inconsciente. Por un segundo, esa escena le pareció algo conocida al chico de cabellos naranjas, distrayéndolo momentáneamente otra vez._

_Solo que ahora fue definitivo, Grimmjow por detrás golpeó su cabeza con un fierro que había cogido de manos de otro chico. Ichigo no supo más y cayó al suelo como un saco de papas. Rukia volteó luego de oír el horrible sonido y ver caer al chico al suelo. Algo de sangre era visible, dándole un mal augurio._

_-Tch… por meterse… -Grimmjow le lanzó al chico de vuelta el objeto y el resto de hombres que le acompañaban volvieron a rodear al ahora trío. _

_Rukia se acercó hacia Ichigo bajo la atenta mirada de Grimmjow, revisó que respirara y entonces se levantó dispuesto a enfrentarle._

_-Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, Jaegerjaquez._

_-Esto hubiera sido mucho más simple si solo hubieras cedido. Deja de hacerte la difícil, preciosa._

_-¡Entiende!, ¡no me interesas para nada! –Grimmjow, que había estado sonriendo, dejó de hacerlo. _

_Se acercó a paso lento y firme hacia ella, completamente molesto. Era peligroso en ese estado, no tenía control en su estado normal y ahora mucho menos. Cogió a Rukia del cuello de su ropa y la levantó pausadamente._

_-Ya me aburrió este jueguito. Mira pequeñaja, si yo digo "quiero esto", tú dices "claro, enseguida"._

_-¿Qué clase de imbécil crees que soy? –a penas pudo hablar mientras él la arrastraba hacia atrás para volver a encerrarla contra la pared._

_-Vas a aprender por las malas._

_Sin más, Grimmjow estampó sus labios contra Rukia. Ella forcejeaba a todo lo que podía, tratando de patearlo y golpearlo, pero él tomó rápidamente sus manos e hizo un intento por profundizar el beso forzado y brusco. Rukia entonces mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, él retrocedió al instante._

_-Maldita perra –Grimmjow le brindó una bofetada y la dejó caer al suelo. –Si sigues igual, será muy por las malas. –Limpió su labio sangrante y se preparó a golpearla de nuevo._

_Antes de que la tocara otra vez, una mano grande y firme le contuvo la muñeca, el peliazul apenas volteando el rostro a quien le interrumpiera recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a aterrizar a un costado._

_-Rukia, ¿estás bien? –la chica levantó la mirada al hombre parado frente a ella._

_-Nii-sama… -en cosa de segundos Rukia pudo ver que Renji golpeaba a algunos tipos junto a Tatsuki. Siendo tomados por sorpresa, varios cayeron en un instante. _

_La llegada de la policía terminó por calmar las cosas y alejar en definitiva al grupo de matones. Grimmjow había huido, pero uno de los chicos que habían huido con él fue cogido por los uniformados._

-Luego te llevamos al hospital, dijeron que estabas bien luego de atenderte, estabas entre consciente e inconsciente y decías algo de "no quiero estar aquí". Te dieron el alta y, como no pareces tener parientes en la ciudad, te trajimos aquí, te volviste a quedar inconsciente y tuvimos que esperar a que despertaras.

-Ok, mucha información –Ichigo cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse. Rukia sonrió con nostalgia para luego levantarse de la cama al comprobar su sueño. Sonrió traviesamente mientras salía en busca de su hermano.

·

_-Oye Chigo, ¿por qué siempre frunces el ceño?_

_-Porque así nací –respondió Ichigo con el ceño aún más fruncido._

_-No seas idiota, nadie nace con el ceño fruncido._

_-¡Pues yo sí!, si no me crees, pregúntale a mi papá –se escudó, a sabiendas de que ello no sería posible de comprobar._

_-¡Chigo, mira! –apuntó con su blanquecino dedo en dirección opuesta a su ubicación. Obedientemente Ichigo volteó la vista hacia el costado del río._

_-¿Qué?, no hay nada._

_-Ah, me equivoqué –Ichigo bufó y volteó la vista nuevamente hacia su amigo de negra cabellera._

_-Deberías… -antes de decir otra cosa, recibió de lleno un montón de lodo en el rostro._

_-¡Jajajajajaja! –su compañero comenzó a desternillarse de risa en el suelo, junto a él. Ichigo se limpió el rostro y le dirigió una mirada irritada para luego coger una buena porción de barro entre sus manos._

_Había llovido, ya estaban por ingresar a invierno y el pequeño espacio de tierra junto a ellos estaba lodoso. El otro pequeño logró darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo y comenzó a correr._

_-¡Vuelve acá, pequeñajo!, ¡no voy a hacerte nada! –Ichigo comenzó a perseguirlo con el lodo en sus manos._

_-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú, idiota! _

_De pronto, por correr preocupado solo de alcanzar a su amigo, Ichigo resbaló y cayó de cabeza a otro charco enlodazado. _

_-¿Estás bien? –preocupado por su amigo al oír la fuerte caída, volvió junto a él. Le ofreció su mano para levantarlo. Ichigo lo cogió firmemente, pero en vez de levantarse, lo arrastró con él de vuelta al charco. -¡Idiota!_

_-¡Jajajajajaja!, ¡ahora estamos a mano, Ru! _

_Siguieron jugando hasta poco antes de iniciar el atardecer, cuando, repleto de barro hasta por las orejas, Ichigo al llegar a casa recibió el reto más grande de toda su vida, seguido de muchas burlas de sus hermanas menores._

_·_

-Vaya… -Ichigo acababa de despertar. Sonrió nostálgicamente y volteó el rostro hacia la ventana de la habitación. -¿Qué habrá sido de él? –de pronto sintió cierta opresión en el pecho y su rostro mostró incomodidad y molestia. Bufó al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

En eso, él recordó las palabras de Rukia… "iría a por su hermano" y como si hubieran estado aguardando nada más a serenarse, los recuerdos de su _precipitada_ declaración le asaltaron la mente.

-Oh, mierda… y ahora me viene a ver su hermano… -cruzó los dedos y rogó a todo lo habido y por haber cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

* * *

Si no hubiera revisado en wikipedia, habría puesto jeaguerjaques, así me sonaba el apellido de grimmy. En fin, creo que este cap quedó algo corto, pese a que hice lo que esperaba… igual he estado de mudanza esta semana junto con el cumpleaños de mi madre; incluso esto lo estoy subiendo de madrugada para cumplir con eso de "viernes en la tarde a sábado", son las 3 am. Sepan perdonar eso, no tuve huequitos de tiempo.

Espero les haya gustado este cap y nuevamente, muchas gracias por sus comentarios… jejeje, ¡nos vemos en una semana!, ¡que les vaya bien! ¡Y feliz fin del mundo!... esperen… ¡ni al fin del mundo llego a tiempo! (era el 21 [ayer], ¿verdad?, creo que me lo perdí xD) jajajajaja se cuidan… Si quieren hago más largo el próximo cap… pronto arreglo el summary

_**Y dejen review**_

_Chantaje de la semana:** Si siguen dejandome una buena cantidad de reviews en este cap (como lo fue en los anteriores), actualizaré el 25 de dic como regalo de navidad, además actualizaré de nuevo para el viernes 28 o sábado 29 (los viernes a sábados no fallan)  
**_

_**Así que repito... ¡dejen review!  
**_

_****Byeeee_


	4. ¿Amigos?

¡Feliz navidad a todos! (atrasada). Bueno, pasó esto (acabo de mudarme como dije antes), eso (todavía estamos ordenando) y lo otro (Ellie había desaparecido y con ella mis ganas de escribir). Pido perdón por el atraso de estos días, resultando en que parezca ser la actualización semanal, de todas maneras haré mi mejor esfuerzo por traer otro capi antes de que acabe el año (eso quiere decir que tengo hasta el 31 de dic a las 11:59 pm) y luego retomar una actualización a los viernes o sábados.

No tuve tiempo de conectarme a internet ni nada (salvo para mandar un par de mp), así que las reviews las contesto al final. Gracias a todos los que comentaron :)

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo (como todos saben) y este fic es de mi completa autoría, sin fines ni capacidad de lucro.

SUMMARY: "_Por primera vez había hecho un amigo […] luego de un par de meses, no nos volvimos a ver"_. Ichigo tiene un pasado agridulce, con repercusiones en un presente complicado… todo mejoraría quizá si tan solo no viviera en la ignorancia.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** ¿Amigos?

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los temores de Ichigo se disiparon levemente. Por ella ingresaba un hombre de cabello negro, de aspecto serio y reservado, mas no parecía particularmente molesto ni alterado.

Byakuya se detuvo junto a la cama donde el chico se acababa de medio sentar y le dirigió una mirada escrutiñadora. Si bien el joven frente a él tenía un aspecto algo vandálico y descuidado, no podía mostrar ni sentir toda la aversión que normalmente alguien como Ichigo le provocaría. No, estaba en deuda.

-Ichigo Kurosaki –realizó una leve reverencia, quedando con la cabeza gacha. -… Gracias. -Ichigo estaba confundido, y la verdad no supo qué decir. Byakuya volvió elegantemente su cuerpo a la posición original antes de seguir hablando, para dirigirle una mirada profunda a Ichigo –A ti debo el bien estar de mi hermana. –el pelinaranja se rascó la cabeza aún dudoso.

-Este… yo solo hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho en mi lugar –dijo hablando algo más tranquilo. –En verdad soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, me han… llevado al hospital –por alguna razón su voz pareció algo dificultosa en aquella parte –y luego me atendiste en tu casa. Siento haber causado tantas molestias.

Byakuya sinceramente no esperaba una muestra de agradecimiento ni cortesía de parte de Ichigo, por lo que en cierta forma no le había caído tan mal. Asintió levemente con su cabeza antes de volver a hablar.

-Puedes hablar con Rukia cuando te sientas mejor. Ahora descansa Kurosaki.

Byakuya se retiró tal cual había llegado, Ichigo por su parte se sintió mucho más ligero y permitió que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios. Al menos había sido bien recibido y su vida no corría peligro. Con un ligero dolor de cabeza se decidió a volver a dormir, esperando despertar mejor.

-¿No crees que ya has dormido mucho? –escuchó al volver a abrir los ojos mucho después. Reconoció la voz enseguida y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

-Estoy recuperándome de un garrotazo que me dio tu acosador personal, no es como que sea un dormilón.

-Si hubieras puesto atención no te habría pasado nada. –Ichigo bufó algo molesto.

-Pero si no te hubieras metido en ese callejón, tampoco habría pasado nada.

-¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa? –ambos se sostuvieron miradas desafiantes unos instantes, para luego Ichigo desviarla algo avergonzado.

-No… bueno, la culpa solo la tiene Grimmjow. –Inclinó la cabeza mientras removía algunos de sus cabellos. –Yo… quería darte las gracias.

-Vaya, sabes ser considerado… eso es una sorpresa –Rukia se levantó de la silla en que había estado junto a la cama y cogió una bandeja con alimentos, pasándosela a Ichigo. –Come, de seguro tienes hambre –y para confirmarlo, el estómago de Ichigo hizo acto de presencia.

Rukia se quedó un tiempo observando comer a Ichigo, él por su parte comía algo nervioso y avergonzado… ¿recordaría Rukia lo que le había dicho?, si así era, ¿por qué no le daba su respuesta?

-Rukia… -detuvo su ingesta y se dedicó a observarla unos instantes, la chica enarcó una ceja e hizo un sonido que denotaba que lo escuchaba. –Dime… tú… tú recuerdas todo lo que pasó, ¿verdad? –ella asintió. –D-dime, antes de que empezáramos a pelear, cuando querías que no me metiera en medio, yo dije algo… ¿lo recuerdas? –Ichigo estaba sonrojado a más no poder y ya había apartado la vista de la chica.

-¿Te refieres a "eso"? –preguntó ella muy tranquila.

-¿"Eso"? –nervioso, decidió comer un poco más para ocultarlo.

-Ya sabes… el "porque me gustas" y eso… -Ichigo se atragantó. -¿Estás bien? –cuando la Kuchiki se dio cuenta de que Ichigo estaba casi morado, le acercó un vaso de jugo para desatorarlo. Si no resultaba, estaba dispuesta a hacer la maniobra correspondiente.

-Casi muero… -respiró agitado y tosió un poco, pero luego volvió sobre lo que hablaban –Si, a eso me refería…

-Ah…

-¿Y? –preguntó ya algo ansioso.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Yo… bueno… -¿cómo le decía que quería una respuesta a eso?, parecía que para Rukia el oír esas palabras era algo de lo más normal en el mundo. Cuando volvió a dirigir la vista a la chica de orbes violetas observó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si me lo preguntas, sí, también me gustas –el corazón de Ichigo pareció saltarse un latido… -así que seamos buenos amigos. –y luego pareció detenerse y apretujarse unos instantes.

Ichigo quedó mudo, no supo qué responder al respecto ni cómo se había tomado Rukia lo que él había dicho, ¿acaso creía que le gustaba "como persona" y quería ser su amigo?, no… ¿o sí? Si no fuera porque ya le dolía lo suficiente la cabeza, seguro estaría golpeándola contra algo.

-Humm… ya es hora –murmuró Rukia al tiempo que se levantaba frente a un confundido Ichigo –Deben estar por llegar. –Antes de que Ichigo preguntara o la misma Rukia abandonara el cuarto, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Hola! –gritó un efusivo pelirrojo, muy animado y contento aparentemente

-Permiso Rukia… hola… -detrás de él entró Tatsuki. Rukia sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Renji, ¿qué te he dicho de entrar a mi casa sin avisar?

-¿Que es más rápido? –sonrió travieso luego de aventurar su respuesta a modo de pregunta.

-Devuélveme mis llaves –extendió su mano y el pelirrojo las entregó.

-Pero tengo copia –levantó un manojo de llaves. Rukia volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Si me preguntas, las cogió cuando fuimos a por tu hermano a tu casa… no tengo idea de cuándo les hizo copias. –Tatsuki se excusó.

Ichigo miraba aún más confundido la situación y sintiéndose algo apartado, pero pronto la atención de una de las chicas recayó en él.

-Así que éste es tu caballero en brillante armadura… -comentó Tatsuki burlona. Rukia rió al igual que Renji. -¿Cómo se llama?

-Soy Ichigo –dijo él con el ceño muy fruncido. La chica sonrió. –Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Un gusto, Ichigo. Yo soy Tatsuki Arisawa, en verdad gracias por salvar a Kuchiki.

-Podía defenderme sola… -comentó orgullosa Rukia, Tatsuki solo levantó los ojos al cielo pidiendo paciencia.

-¿Ustedes son amigos? –preguntó Ichigo refiriéndose al trío de personas.

-No… Rukia es mi novia –dijo Renji al tiempo que pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

-No digas estupideces, Renji. –Rukia le propinó un leve codazo y él sobreactuó. Se pusieron a reír e Ichigo se sintió algo aliviado… esa era una pregunta que guardaba dentro de sí desde que había conocido al cabeza de piña.

-Ah, Ichigo… Kenpachi dijo… que de ahora en adelante eres el nuevo titular del equipo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bueno, ya sabes… Grimmjow fue expulsado. –Ichigo arqueó una ceja.

-Ya habían suficientes quejas contra él, y con lo último que pasó, decidieron que poco importaba ya si era el mejor jugador, no querían seguir arruinando el prestigio de la escuela. –comentó Tatsuki.

-Así que como eras el mejor de la banca, decidieron ponerte dentro de los titulares que comienzan el partido –comentó Renji.

-Claro… y falta la mejor parte –comentó Tatsuki con sarcasmo. Renji solo sonrió ampliamente.

-Adivina… ¿quién crees que es el nuevo capitán?

-… ¿Hisagi?

-¡No!, ¡Yo soy el nuevo capitán del equipo! –comentó orgulloso de sí y con una sonrisa difícilmente superable. Ichigo le sonrió levemente en respuesta.

-Pues felicidades… cabeza de piña. –Renji se acercó y le afirmó el cuello con un brazo mientras que con su mano contraria presionó la cabeza de Ichigo, haciéndole algo así como un coscorrón.

-¿Esas son maneras de hablar a tu capitán?, ¿eh?...

·

-Tch… -una lata vacía salió disparada en un callejón, golpeando sonoramente contra la pared lateral y luego rodando por el piso. –Puto director… puto colegio… maldito y puto Ichigo… -blasfemaba y murmuraba entre dientes apretados, prosiguiendo a patear la lata con sus manos en los bolsillos. –Todo es culpa de esa zorra… -le dio un puntapié con mayor fuerza a la lata, golpeando un basurero metálico en el interior y haciendo huir a un gato.

-Vaya… se carga usted un humor muy malo… -escuchó una voz tras de sí. Con ira y suficiencia se volteó sobre sí mismo para enfrentar a quien interrumpiera su desquite.

-¿Qué quieres imbécil?, ¿vienes a que te parta la cara?

-No, no Grimmjow… -el hombre hizo un sonido constante con su boca mientras movía su dedo en negación. –He venido… a salvar tu vida… hipotéticamente hablando –el chico de cabellos celestes azulados arqueó una ceja. –Verás, soy el prestigioso director de…

-¡Jajajajajaja! –antes de que pudiera hablar, el chico frente a él se largó a reír -¿Crees que me interesa estudiar ahora mismo?... ahhh… -se reía aún mientras hablaba, sus cambios de humor eran demasiado fuertes. –Lárgate antes de que quiera matarte.

-Y yo que pensé querías tu venganza contra Kurosaki… y sobre todo contra la pequeña Kuchiki –Grimmjow se quedó callado –Oh… sí, sí, fue muy comentado en mi círculo el cómo un jugador tan talentoso había sido expulsado de su escuela por un altercado contra esos dos… una lástima… -fingió lástima y compasión. El individuo en sí no era capaz de sentir algo así más que por sí mismo. -¿Tengo tu atención ahora, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? –una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

-¿Quién mierdas eres tú?

-Mi querido Grimmjow… yo… soy quien va a salvarte. –su voz bajó dos octavas de tono, profundizándose aún más mientras su mano derecha movía sus castaños cabellos hacia atrás y su izquierda retiraba unos lentes de marco negro.

Sonrió como Grimmjow nunca había visto hacer a alguien en su vida y entonces, solo por un instante, a su mente cruzó una pregunta… ¿estaría bien ir con él?... antes de que terminara de oír aquello, ya estaba caminando junto a ese hombre.

* * *

¡Gracias por las reviews!, si no respondo alguna es porque no la había visto, las responderé luego.

**Akisa:** Jejejejejejeje… ¡pues sí!, ya ves como si lo recuerda, después de todo, ¿qué otra persona tendría el cabello naranja sin teñir y el ceño eternamente fruncido? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xDDDDDD ¡en serio perdona!, ¿quieres que actualice pequeños cambios?... quería hacerle unas modificaciones, y la verdad quiero que vaya luego de acabar dos de mis otros fics (LMP y Rukia no está). Vas a tener que esperar con ese, espero que no mucho… pero recuerda que todavía estoy con la tarea de desempacar y ordenar lo de la mudanza xS.

**jessy moon 15:** Creo que llegó algo atrasado tu regalo (lo siento, en serio… no tuve posibilidades de antes) La verdad, esas escenas me cuesta algo pensarlas… no soy asidua a las lecturas agresivas (no recuerdo textos que haya leído de peleas), así que aplico algo de mi conocimiento personal (jejejeje, tengo "trayectoria" xD). Grimmy me resulta un personaje muy agresivo cuando está molesto, solo espero que no me resulte ooc. Sobre Ichi… pues sería algo así lo que hubiera hecho en el capi anterior, si no fuera porque estaba entre escuchar y no a Rukia (le dolía la cabeza y no "captó" gran cosa de lo que ella dijo), pero descuida, lo escuchará de nuevo y ya verás que hace. Muchas gracias =) igual para ti, feliz navidad (atrasada) y próspero y feliz año nuevo =)

**firewolf13:** =) así que leíste "De cómo se declara un Kurosaki"… jajajajajajaa xD hace como un año, creo que el año pasado dije algo como "prometo que voy a hacer de este cap un fic antes de que acabe el año" pero no tuve tiempo y luego me olvidé… hasta que de pronto me vino la inspiración (tiene nombre, es blanca y con manchas grises y tiene cola… "Ellie" [mi gatita]) y pude comenzar a escribir este fic. Gracias =), igual para ti… pásala bien con tus seres queridos y muy feliz navidad atrasada xD, también feliz año nuevo.

**Rukiiak:** Rukia… Rukia pensó en ese instante "¿cómo mierda se le ocurre decir eso en este lugar?, definitivamente es tonto" si no me equivoco… JAjajajajajajaja xDDDD "esos días únicos del año en que como rico" xDDDD jajajajajajaja xDDDD… a mí me gusta navidad porque es uno de los pocos días del año en que como golosinas :3 (amo las cosas dulces) pero detesto cuando a mi mamá le dan ganas de cocinar su "súper pavo navideño"… el sabor es como amargo y dulce… ¡y es en comida!... iugggg, no me gustan esos sabores en comidas, el dulce solo debe estar en postres y golosinas (el pavo debe tener un sabor medio… ¿salado?, amargo está bien, pero detesto que le ponga piña y/o manzana cocida xS se me revuelve el estómago). Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo =)

**Kotsuki Kurosaki:** Gracias por apreciar mi tiempo n.n, perdona no haber subido el summary, no tengo internet u.u (salvo cuando le secuestro el celu a mi madre… pero no me deja xD). De momento pongo el summary en el cap. Pasa un feliz año nuevo y ojala hayas tenido una feliz navidad =)

**Daku Chokoreto:** Pues sí , es por eso. Exacto… Grimmjow provoca varios líos… pero no te olvides de Kenpachi xD. Renji, pues… ése chico tiene su propio pasado con Rukia, ¿quieres saber cuál es? xDDDD. Si me preguntas, entre el RenRuki y el RenjixTatsuki, perfiero el último (¡Rukia es de Ichi y de nadie más!). ¡Jajajajaajajajaja! xDD, mira, cada vez que alguien diga "x día es el fin del mundo" es sencillamente mentira, nadie sabe cuándo ni cómo se acabará el mundo si es que se acaba… oh, pues si me preguntas, yo pensé algo como que no tuvieron más espacio o ganas y por eso no habían seguido con el calendario xD ni que siguieran por los millones y millones de años que quizá dure el mundo. ¡Sí!, tiene un apellido muy difícil xD, pero suerte que existe wikipedia. Bueno zu-chan, feliz año nuevo adelantado y feliz navidad atrasada xD, cuídate mucho…

**rukiasicc:** Perdona, pero ahora el cap creo que está más largo… creo… En fin, gracias por comentar, ¡feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo!, que la pases bien y ojala tu inspiración vuelva… la mía volvió hace poco, el summary (como habrás visto) está en el principio del cap =). Cuídate mucho… byeee

**sele-chan:** perdona la tardanza… quedo en deuda con un capi (en serio he estado copada). Muy felices fiestas y vacaciones, que la pases bien :D

**Elenita-Ele-Chan:** Jajajajaa xD, no te mates por eso… al menos si dejaste =). Muchas gracias por tu comentario ele-chan… bueno, feliz navidad! (atrasada) y ojala pases un genialoso año nuevo… aparentemente terminaré viendo fuegos artificiales en viña… quien sabe. ¡Saludos!

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Jejeje, sip, dije que en el tercer capi… y si te fijas, con este se cumplen 3 (si no considero el prólogo), en fin… la verdad iba a subirlo antes, pero no pude (por falta de internet y tiempo), ahora lo puse en el principio del capi y en cuanto pueda lo pongo en el fic. ¡Felices fiestas! Y cuídate mucho =) byeeee

Creo que no saben, pero mi pequeña Ellie había desaparecido luego de la mudanza… con ella se habían ido mis ganas de escribir, ¿quién podría escribir si alguien de su familia desaparece? Yo al menos no. Lo bueno fue que la encontré y ahora está mejor, ya no está asustada al menos.

¡Feliz navidad y próspero y feliz año nuevo para todos!, ojala puedan pasarla bien con su familia, su perro, su gato, su tortuga, la pelusa del bolsillo, etc xD

Okey, al final, luego de tantas modificaciones a mi summary (soy pésima para hacerlos), quedó así… sin decir mucho (por no decir que dice nada xD). Pueden matarme, y, si quieren, pueden sugerirme ideas para cambiarlo (se aprecian). Bueno, cuídense mucho y esop… byeeeeee

¡Hey tú!, ¡sí, tú!... deja review por fa =)


	5. Un comienzo prometedor

Bueno, si a todos los que supieron que era Aizen el que se topó con Grimmjow; no tiene caso negarlo, ¿verdad? Como sea, sé que el summary que está puesto no dice mucho, por no decir otra vez que dice nada… en vista de ello quiero explicar lo siguiente. Este fic tiene algo así como dos puntos centrales que en realidad le dan dos enfoques, los cuales son: la nueva vida de Ichi y su pasado; el pasado de Rukia y sus altercados con Grimmjow… Digamos que creo me estoy tirando un poquito hacia una mezcla entre shonen y shoujo… o algo así, quién sabe, pero todo gira en torno a ellos y eso. Aunque Aizen tiene un pasado importante con Byakuya (de donde deriva el odio a Rukia), Grimmjow no es taaaaaan malo (bueno, sí lo es) y Rukia tiene sus propias razones para "hacerse la tonta" en estos primeros capítulos (pónganse en su lugar y quizá comprendan)… ¿nadie se ha preguntado cómo es que vestía de hombre cuando era niña? o ¿por qué Ichigo vive "solo"? xD.

Dejando eso de lado, Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo; esto es un mundo alterno (lo que siempre he hecho hasta el momento) creado por mí con un intento de que las personalidades de los personajes de Tite no cambien demasiado… Sí, Byakuya estuvo un poco Ooc en el cap pasado, pero ya verán que poco a poco (en especial cuando conozca las verdaderas intenciones del naranjito) se volverá él mismo… aunque les aviso que él NO ES un tipo todo creído y millonario, etc… Rukia y él son clase media (no esperen que sea demasiado estirado).

¡Gracias por las reviews!, pero lamentablemente ando sin gota de tiempo para responderlas (en serio, era responder o escribir… creo que ustedes valorarán más que escriba) se agradecen enormemente, prometo responderlas en cuanto pueda y las no signadas para el próximo capi =)

Actualizo el viernes o el sábado si Dios quiere… si tengo problemas lo aviso en el perfil (si robo otra vez el celu de mi madre). ¡Feliz año nuevo! (atrasado también… ¿por qué siempre me atraso?).

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** Un comienzo prometedor

Era temprano, quizá poco después de las cinco y media de la mañana, pero sencillamente se había despertado y no había vuelto a dormirse. Miró el techo de la habitación en silencio aún recostada, puso su brazo izquierdo flexionado sobre su frente, soltando un pequeño resoplido. Por su cabeza pasaban muchas preguntas y recuerdos, pero de momento no podía responderlas todas, ni siquiera las que se hacía a ella misma.

Se quedó en la misma posición por un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, luego volteó sobre sí misma para coger su celular y ver la hora… no pasaba de las seis.

-Demonios… -era muy temprano para levantarse, pero muy tarde para dormirse otra vez.

Lo pensó mejor y se sentó en el borde de su cama, la poca costumbre de despertarse temprano la acosó mediante un bostezo muy amplio al tiempo que estiraba los músculos adormecidos de sus brazos y espalda. Se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, en el camino de vuelta se detuvo a ver por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación que habían dispuesto para la recuperación de Ichigo.

Sonrió y se aventuró dos pasos dentro luego de empujarla levemente.

La habitación estaba vacía.

Suspiró de nuevo y puso su vaso sobre la pequeña cómoda junto a la cama, luego con su derecha tocó delicadamente las sábanas de la cama hecha.

_-¿Seguro que estás bien?, no estaría mal que descansaras mañana también y fueras recién el martes a clases._

_-Estoy bien… -Ichigo habló con algo de agotamiento en la voz, pero por demás con su tono agresivo característico._

_-Fresa testaruda…_

_-Oye, oye, mi nombre no significa eso, significa…_

_-Lo sé, lo sé… ángel protector o el que protege, etc, etc… -Ichigo levantó una ceja algo confundido, ¿cómo lo sabía ella si no recordaba habérselo dicho? -¿Qué?, si te vas a ir, vete ya. –Rukia cambió su actitud reticente de hace varios momentos para luego prácticamente correrlo al notarlo mirándola fijamente con duda._

_-Oye Rukia, dime una cosa… ¿desde hace cuánto vives aquí?_

_-Toda mi vida que recuerde –comentó quitándole importancia._

_-Ah… -Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, ambos estaban parados en el marco de la puerta a escasa distancia. De pronto, como si una idea curiosa le surgiera, Ichigo miró penetrantemente los ojos de la chica junto a él para luego recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies. -¿Tienes algo así como un hermano mellizo?_

_-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Un poco de curiosidad… me recuerdas a alguien muy vagamente –Rukia apartó la vista y se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Ichigo negó entonces y procedió a salir totalmente de la habitación y caminar a la salida. –Bueno Rukia, quizá nos veamos mañana… gracias._

_-A ti… cuídate Chigo –le salió inconsciente, Ichigo al instante se paralizó y volteó a verla._

_-¿Qué dijiste? –su rostro no mostraba molestia ni reproche, pero algo de sorpresa._

_-Dije, cuídate Ichigo –él se calmó y le sonrió antes de despedirse, creyendo a pies juntillas que había escuchado mal desde el principio. –Será idiota… bueno, no me quejo de eso. –Rukia sonrió luego de cerrar la puerta._

-Es lo mejor –susurró para sí con nostalgia dentro de las cuatro paredes en que antes hubiera reposado su primer mejor amigo.

·

¿Migraña?, no tenía idea, pero el maldito despertador le había dejado con un terrible retumbar en la cabeza. Se duchó con algo de calma para mitigar el malestar y despejar completamente su mente del sueño, hoy era día de escuela.

Todo parecía funcionar tal cual había sido antes de que el incidente por el cual se había juntado más polvo en su casa del que ya tenía ocurriera. La entrada a su instituto le pareció tan normal como todas las veces anteriores, un par de chicas animadas, y chillonas cabe decir, se saludaban efusivamente al encontrarse, un par de chicos comentaba sobre unos videojuegos de los que no sabía nada, otros se saludaban con un gesto simplemente e ingresaban al recinto. Sí, todo iba tan normal como siempre… salvo su horroroso dolor de cabeza.

-¡Hola Ichigo! –apenas alcanzó a escuchar el grito potente de un pelirrojo cuando este ya le había lanzado el brazo sobre los hombros y apretado algo su cuello en una especie de saludo varonil, recordándole vagamente a su padre.

-¡¿Por qué gritas, imbécil?! –le gritó mientras lo apartaba de un empujón.

-Creo que alguien se levantó de malas… -Ichigo refunfuñó –No me digas que querías seguir quedándote en casa de Rukia, pero su hermano te echó.

-Renji, ¿sabías que lo que tienes sobre los hombros se usa para pensar? –comentó con el ceño fruncido y algo más molesto, extrañamente el pelirrojo pareció sorprendido

-¿En serio?, yo tengo entendido que sirve para traer los útiles a la escuela –comentó alzando su mochila. Ichigo por poco y se da un palmetazo en la frente, si no fuera porque ya le dolía lo suficiente como para reaccionar a alguna idiotez que el otro chico dijera. –Es broma Ichigo… Rukia ya me contó que te fuiste ayer por tu propio pie… toma –de su bolsillo sacó una tableta y se la entregó.

-¿Y esto?

-Son aspirinas… de seguro tu cabeza te está matando.

-Gracias. –sin pensarlo tragó dos de inmediato, procediendo con su camino al aula.

-Por cierto Ichigo, Kenpachi-sensee quiere verte hoy un poco antes del entrenamiento. –Ichigo detuvo levemente su caminar y miró algo sorprendido a su compañero.

-Renji, sabes que no puedo practicar al menos por unos días.

-No me mires a mí –comentó levantando los brazos, desligándose del problema. –Como capitán solo te digo lo que debo… si mueres, ¿puedo quedarme con tu guitarra?

-No sabes tocar…

-Pero da estilo –argumentó sonriendo ampliamente. Ichigo no evitó una leve sonrisa antes de ingresar y sentarse en su puesto. –Oye Ichigo… si quieres le digo que tuviste algo que hacer. –gritó Renji desde un puesto en la esquina delantera. Ichigo solo hizo un gesto de negación… eso probablemente sería peor que cualquier cosa.

·

La tarde llegó sin dilación y pronto la mayoría del alumnado emprendió rumbo a sus hogares. Ichigo suspiró luego de guardar sus cuadernos y, con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, procedió a dirigirse al gimnasio techado del establecimiento.

Quedaban alrededor de veinte minutos para la hora de llegada, sus compañeros de equipo probablemente estarían cambiándose en los vestidores. La cancha estaba desierta y bien iluminada, se acercó algo más tranquilo a uno de los balones y decidió intentar driblear… no parecía dificultársele.

-Ichigo... me alegra ver que no estás tan mal. –escuchó la rasposa voz de su profesor.

-Kenpachi-sensee, ¿me había mandado a llamar? –Kenpachi siguió avanzando hacia Ichigo y se detuvo a unos pasos, le miró de pies a cabeza y luego chasqueó su lengua.

-¿Cuánto reposo deportivo tienes?

-Quedan no menos de tres días según el médico –Kenpachi volvió a chasquear la lengua.

-No me parece… mira mocoso, por tu culpa perdí a mi jugador estrella, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? –su voz y actitud eran intimidantes, Ichigo tragó duro y retrocedió un paso cuando Kenpachi acercó su rostro al de él.

-Y-yo… yo entrenaré duro…

-No me basta con eso –le lanzó una mirada despectiva. –Te aseguro que si este año no salimos primeros, me encargaré de torturarte por todo lo que quede de tu vida.

-Pero nunca hemos ganado… -murmuró Ichigo algo asustado y nervioso.

-¿Huh?, Kurosaki, ¿estás contradiciéndome?

-No, nada sensee. –Kenpachi mostró una leve sonrisa escalofriante y luego inclinó su rostro.

-Mañana vas a venir aquí a la hora de almuerzo para recuperar el entrenamiento perdido… por la tarde vendrás de nuevo a entrenar. Un novato como tú no puede darse el lujo de faltar cuando ha sido nombrado titular a falta de jugadores.

-_"Pero tenemos casi el doble del equipo en banca…" _–pensó Ichigo, decidido a no exteriorizarlo.

-Te daré mi entrenamiento personalizado de lujo –sonrió macabramente e Ichigo solo asintió levemente en señal de aceptación. –Bien… ahora sal de aquí que estorbas. –Dicho eso, Kenpachi se volteó en dirección a los camarines e ingresó por ellos gritando -¡Dejen de tardarse como niñas y salgan ya a entrenar, vagos inútiles!

-Esto es un comienzo prometedor… -murmuró Ichigo en tono sarcástico mientras observaba a su profesor gritarle a los que se tardaban en cambiar.

-Ken-chan está feliz –escuchó una tierna y algo aguda voz junto a él.

-¡! –se volteó sobre sí mismo hasta que dio con una pequeña niña pelirrosa sonriendo ampliamente -¿Disculpa?

-Jejejeje, tú debes ser ichi, ¿verdad?

-S-supongo…

-Ken-chan espera grandes cosas de ti –comenzó a decir con el ceño fruncido levemente a modo de regaño, pero luego sonrió -¡cuida de él!

-Más bien debo cuidarme de él. –no quiso preguntar nada sobre la niña y decidió emprender camino fuera del gimnasio, pero a unos pasos vislumbró a Rukia ingresando. Sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella. –Hola.

-¿Ichigo?, ¿no vas a entrenar?

-¿Lo olvidaste?, aún no estoy en condiciones. –frente a la mirada dudosa de ella, él apunto su cabeza, pero Rukia siguió con el mismo rostro.

-¿Me vas a decir que un _golpecito_ en tu cabeza no te deja entrenar?, estoy segura que Kenpachi-sensee va a estar algo molesto.

-Vengo de hablar con él… creo que lo entendió. –Rukia negó.

-Te lo va a cobrar caro… -se quedaron mirando y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero sin nada que decir.

-Y… ¿vienes a ver a Renji? –soltó Ichigo para cortar el silencio.

-Sí, ya sabes, es un bebé llorón consentido que le gusta lo vean esforzarse… además, es su primer día como capitán. –se encogió de hombros. -¿Y tú? ¿ya te vas? –Ichigo la miró dudoso.

-Bueno, iba a irme, aunque no tengo nada que hacer. Tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ir a casa ahora…

-¿Por qué no te quedas a observar hoy?, verlo te da una perspectiva diferente. –Ichigo se encogió de hombros y procedió a seguir a Rukia a las gradas.

Ese entrenamiento al que no asistió, pero sí observó detalladamente junto a Rukia, le hizo saber dos cosas: la primera, cuando veía desde fuera de la cancha era capaz de notar algunas fallas comunes del equipo o individuales; y la segunda… realmente había hecho bien en volver a esa ciudad, volver a Karakura.

Rukia le sonrió cuando cruzaron miradas un instante, él inconscientemente lo hizo también. Al acabar el pequeño partido que habían realizado al final del entrenamiento, Rukia e Ichigo se encaminaron juntos a casa.

-¿Y Rukia? –preguntó a la nada Renji al salir ya cambiado.

…

* * *

Bien, gracias por los comentarios (nuevamente), trataré de responder hoy los que pueda y el resto cuando tenga algo más de tiempo. No van a creerme, pero desde el 29 de diciembre del año pasado (obvio xD) que me la paso teniendo que despertarme de madrugada para escribir si quiera un poco… queda demás decir que ya solo actualizaré los viernes o sábados según pueda.

¡Nos vemos!

Su propina es mi sueldo… ¿?, dejen review xD


	6. Hola Mundo

Soy demasiado mala para la periodicidad en mis fics, ¿lo han notado?... guhhh… cuanto daría porque no.

Bleach le pertenece a TiteKubo y etc…

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** Hola mundo

A Renji le hubiera encantado reírse, en serio, si estuviera sentado viendo a Ichigo estaría matándose de risa. Pero no, no podía… porque era él quien era usado en el entrenamiento de apoyo al nuevo miembro del equipo. Así que dignamente se aguantó.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! –obviamente no duró ni medio segundo.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que usar esto?! –gritó avergonzado y furioso Ichigo.

-Tch… ideas de Yachiru, tú solo úsalo. –ordenó el maestro.

El chico, con una polera de tirantes en tono rosa pálido, tenía dibujado sobre su pecho una caricatura de la chica pelirosa junto con la frase "¡vamos ichi-kun!"

Si, su profesor deseaba hacerlo sufrir y así lo hizo. Durante hora y media se mantuvo gritándole, reclamándole y exigiéndole el ritmo que un ya _experimentado jugador_ como Renji tenía. En cierta forma también se podía considerar que estaba castigando al pelirrojo también. Así con el maestro.

Al acabar, Ichigo debió dar 15 vueltas a la cancha del recinto, Renji por su parte se aseó y cambió, terminando por sentarse mientras lo veía trotar.

-Oi, Renji, ¿a qué horas piensas…? –Rukia, que por cierto no había sido invitada ni llamada, ingresaba por la puerta de acceso al gimnasio techado. Al entrar y encontrar la _interesante_ escena, se guardó una carcajada lo mejor que pudo y sonrió.

-¡Rukia!, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó el pelirrojo, la chica no pudiendo apartar sus ojos de Ichigo hubo de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reír.

-R-renji, a-a qu-que horas vas a… -la voz le temblaba y sus frases se cortaban.

Finalmente Ichigo se detuvo y acercó a ellos al acabar con su tarea. Vio a Rukia conteniendo la risa y frunció el ceño.

-Oye, ¿qué te causa tanta gracia? –Rukia al dirigirle la mirada aunó sus esfuerzos, casi escapa una carcajada de ella, haciendo que Ichigo correctamente lo relacionara con él mismo. -¿Es por esto? –comentó jalando su polera. Ella asintió efusivamente mientras parecía que ya no aguantaba. –Que sepas que no la traigo por voluntad.

Y ya fue, Rukia no pudo aguantarse más ante la seria actitud de Ichigo y se soltó a reír abiertamente. Renji le sonrió a ambos y meneó la cabeza. Ichigo por su parte inclinó sus ojos hacia arriba y, con verdadera molestia, se retiró a cambiarse.

-Rukia, ¿ahora sí? –preguntó Renji una vez la vio respirando normalmente de nuevo. -¿qué decías?

-Ah, venía a ver cuánto les faltaba… quedan menos de veinte minutos para que almuercen y todavía tendrían que ver si queda algo que servirse del comedor.

-¿No me tienes comida? –hizo él un puchero bastante lastimero, Rukia por su parte le hizo un gesto algo mezclado entre aborrecimiento y burla.

-¿Cómo crees?, al último que le haría un almuerzo sería a ti. –Renji se levantó ofendido y dijo algo como "mala amiga", pero ambos sabían que bromeaba.

Al poco Ichigo salió y terminó uniéndose a ellos, su almuerzo consistía en unos sándwiches que había comprado antes de dirigirse a clases, por la mañana. Renji había comido lo que Tatsuki había guardado para él, obligando a Ichigo luego jurarle que irían a comer fuera ellos y no invitarían a la menuda chica de orbes violetas al acabar las clases.

·

Rukia caminó tranquilamente desde la escuela, esta vez sola y sin peligros. Todo había pasado al olvido una vez Grimmjow había sido expulsado de la escuela y no había vuelto a dejarse ver. Si bien no fue con sus amigos e Ichigo, no era porque el pelirrojo hubiera tenido intención real de mantenerla apartada de él, ni mucho menos.

Eso obedecía a otras cosas.

Con calma dejó a sus pasos dirigirse en cualquier dirección, en ese momento no quería ir a su casa y su hermano le comprendería. Vagó con el uniforme por un par de horas hasta que, volviendo de las nubes, acertó a encontrarse en una pequeña plaza.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a uno de los columpios y se sentaba en él. Comenzaba a atardecer y algunos pequeños jugaban lo que parecía ser las escondidas. Sonrió otra vez y comenzó a balancearse levemente.

Por ella el mundo podía detenerse, acabarse o romperse… ese momento lo estaba disfrutando completamente abstraída de él.

·

Ichigo miró receloso la animosidad con que Renji y Tatsuki se comentaban y bromeaban en el restaurant familiar al que habían acudido. No pudiendo ya más, decidió exponer sus pensamientos.

-¿En verdad está bien que hayamos dejado a parte a Kuchiki? –preguntó algo formal en el trato, puesto que no les guardaba suficiente confianza.

Renji le miró risueño y le restó importancia al asunto.

-Rukia no se sentirá mal por eso, créeme –dio una sonrisa amena, pero Ichigo frunció su ceño.

-La verdad es que ella no hubiera podido venir hoy. –dijoTatsuki –Tiene unos asuntos que atender, mañana si quieres la invitamos y salimos todos.

Ichigo negó entonces y dijo que nada más preguntaba. Renji entonces aplaudió la llegada de su comida y, falto de modales, comió cuán rápido pudo, distrayendo a Ichigo y atrayendo los reclamos de Tatsuki a su decencia.

·

Rukia finalmente volvió a su casa cuando ya estaba entrada la noche. Retiró sus zapatos e hizo ingreso a través de ella. Vio a su hermano sentado en el sofá, suspiró y se acercó.

Procedió a retirar de su mano una botella de cristal grueso junto con recoger de la mesilla del recibidor un vaso. Los dejó en el basurero y lavaplatos correspondientemente para luego volver y tapar a su hermano con una manta.

Byakuya se había quedado dormido en esa posición, sentado.

·

Ichigo llegó a su casa antes de que comenzara a oscurecer. Le había parecido meramente haber visto alguien conocido caminando por un lateral, pero no le importó, estaba lo suficientemente abstraído como para sentirse curioso.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y soltó el aire que sin saber había estado conteniendo. Capas de polvo cubrían varios de los muebles que ahí se encontraban, otros tantos parecían no haber sido tocados en años. Dejó su mochila en el suelo mientras se rascaba los cabellos.

Estaba agotado, pero no por eso iba a dejar sin efecto aquella promesa que llevaba haciéndose desde que había llegado a esa casa: "mañana voy a limpiar esto".

Bueno, tal vez la dejaría sin efecto por esa semana…

No, mejor no.

Se dio unos golpes por sobre su hombro izquierdo, aflojando algo de tensión, y procedió a iniciar la limpieza.

No acabó sino hasta cerca de media noche, por supuesto sin lograr un acabado reluciente. Él poco y nada era dado a las tareas domésticas.

Ya agotado se preparó a dormir en silencio.

·

Se le condujo a un amplio edificio en un barrio acaudalado y exclusivo. Él solo dejaba que su normal asombro inundara en ciertos instantes sus facciones para, luego, observar con suma desconfianza y molestia lo que despertaba admiración. Miró en más de una ocasión altaneramente al hombre que iba sentado frente a él.

Observó en él poco más que una eterna sonrisa de satisfacción al encontrarle tan perdido en lo referente a qué sucedería a continuación. Ambos bajaron del vehículo una vez este se detuvo y fueron prontamente escoltados al interior del inmueble.

El hombre que le precedía era recibido con elegante cortesía e inquietante respeto. Eso solo alarmaba más a Grimmjow, que había perdido en parte su actitud altanera, atrevida e irrespetuosa para pasar a ser visto como alguien de carácter parco y sosegado, con bastante falta de educación en modales.

Él era un bicho raro entre ellos.

Subieron entonces Grimmjow y su acompañante a un ascensor, siendo abandonados de la escolta previa. El hombre de castaños cabellos sonrió y habló con galantería.

-Me alegra, ciertamente, que haya aceptado usted tan pronto mi invitación. –Grimmjow volteó la vista hacia él un segundo, pero no supo qué responder. –Creo que le placerá ver que no es el único joven talentoso que aquí hospeda, no se sienta cohibido.

Al detenerse el ascensor en el piso correspondiente, la elegante opulencia del lobby había sido reemplazada con un alboroto general. Una chica acababa de pasar gritando mientras perseguía a otra, terminando por arrojarle algo que llevaba en mano y rompiendo un florero dicho sea de paso.

-Señoritas… -fue todo cuanto dijo el hombre de castaños cabellos.

-¡A-Aizen-sama! –las dos jóvenes se arrepintieron de inmediato del espectáculo ofrecido, realizando con ello una reverencia.

-Es mi placer presentarles a este joven, su nombre, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. –ambas jóvenes dejaron su reverencia y miraron con cierto recelo al chico peliazul.

Sin embargo, no hubo mayor muestra de cortesía que un asentimiento mientras ellas decidían reverenciar de nuevo y retirarse de la presencia de su director.

El hombre dirigió entonces a Grimmjow por todo el piso hasta indicarle una puerta.

-Para evitar cualquier problema, serás hospedado aquí. Si no tienes preguntas, me retiro. –Grimmjow quería preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua antes de decidirse a hacerlo.

No confiaba ahora en ese hombre, algo le indicaba que no era transparente en sus modos e intenciones.

Se encerró y dispuso a descansar para al día siguiente conocer su escuela.

* * *

¡Gracias por sus reviews! =) mis más sinceros agradecimientos, las leí todas más de una vez xD (algo que siempre hago) perdonen que de nuevo no las responda u.u… tiempo… si tuviera tiempo, podría incluso terminar todos mis fics de una… En serio se les agradece mucho: **LF Tansy, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Akisa **(jajajajajajaja xDDD, no, no tengo panza de bola, pero cerca... tengo que hacer algo al respecto ¬¬)**, jessy moon 15, Kotsuki Kurosaki, rukiasicc, bessy, megalex, Sakura-Jeka, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, ALEXZHA**. Tarde o temprano responderé todas sus reviews ;)

Tengo que disculparme. Lamento enormemente no haber continuado actualizando los sábados. Entré a clases y no se me ha permitido escribir, previamente tampoco podía por las ocupaciones que se me habían asignado en casa… retomaré constancia cuando salga de vacaciones hasta que vuelva a entrar a clases. Y si leen otros fics míos, sí... también lo mismo para ellos, especialmente LMP que quiero acabar, después de todo es mi primer fic y aún no lo termino (debería tatuarme en la frente "maldita desgraciada irresponsable" por tener a alguna persona en vilo alguna vez con mis fics... pero seguro que de eso ya se encargan ustedes, ¿no?).

Mis más sinceras disculpas… sepan entender y apoyarme por favor u.u


End file.
